


教坊司

by MindYourOwnBusiness



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Whipping, 教坊司
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindYourOwnBusiness/pseuds/MindYourOwnBusiness
Summary: 风味很怪很串的黄文……宫廷斗争里落败的王子的发配教坊司
Relationships: Maedhros | Maitimo/Turgon of Gondolin, Maglor | Makalaurë/Turgon of Gondolin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

序

和大多数的书籍一样，这部分其实很重要，但它毕竟不是主体内容中的一部分，很多读者往往选择跳过。然而，身为一个充满好奇心的昆第，或者人类，或者矮人，或者任何我暂时并不知晓但也许会读到这本书的地球生灵，你最好不要错过这本书的序言。

我在动笔前曾经反复考虑过几年的时间。动笔并非易事。我不是一个善于文字的作家或是学者，也不是一个精于表达的歌者或者乐师，而记述宫闱性事在阿门洲的诺多中也算前所未有之事。况且，尽管提里安已经解除了我对于芬国昐家族的职务，我也无意在背后“玷污”诺多王室的名誉。更何况我如今还在海上，乘着一艘简易的帆船，一场大浪足以毁掉我写在羊皮纸上的全部的成果，可行船的光阴实在漫长，我也不会乐器或者手工，能用以打发时间的事情终究有限，我最终还是决定把我见闻的一切写下来，是为给自己在阿门洲的过往一个了结，也为记下一段不为人知的历史。我听说中洲昆第在这方面远比阿门洲的埃尔达更加开放，如今我已经离开阿门洲，便不再受阿门洲的法律习俗束缚，所记下来的读者可以将其当作一段关于诺多王室刑罚之残酷的野史传闻，也可当作一段掺杂着各种对于前朝王子的光怪想象的笑谈（要我说，恐怕不太好笑，但对远离阿门洲的生灵而言，尤其从很可能对诺多王室心怀诸多怨怼的中洲昆第看来，也许别有一番讽刺与荒诞），但我保证我所写下的一切不管怎样怪异又怎样荒诞不经，都的的确确经由我亲身见证，或至少来自有据可考的见证者——谁又能保证此后不会再有生灵有幸前往阿门洲，或者有幸从阿门洲前来中洲游历造访？  
也许，按照惯例，我应带在这个时候顺带介绍几笔自己，可是，说出来着实有点可笑，也着实有点可惜，我不大确定自己是谁，以及自己来自于哪里。据养大我的诺多说，我于襁褓中在贝尔兰大陆东北部被发现，有些觉得我是诺多遗孤，有些则认为我是深发的辛达，还有人猜测也许我的父母分别来自于两个昆第部族。关于我被收养的历史——我是说，我是怎样被发现的，在何时何地被发现，我从没有机会和我的养父母确认，因为有些话题仿佛是我们之间的禁区，我们也从没有在衣食住行以外的方面有太多话题。关于我是谁、我从哪里来，我的养父母从不谈起，我也从来不问，后来很快我便再没了机会。我作为诺多中的一员长大，跟随将领四处驻营，后来理所当然地加入了军队，成为了勤务兵（感谢我的管事在几次训练中发现我不擅长实地作战后及时给我调了岗，使我免于直面亲族残杀的厄运）。在军队里我度过了我的大半生，然后俊美的伊昂威带领阿门洲将士前往中洲攻打米尔寇，昆第军队于神命之下被迫合流，愤怒之战就此打响。这一战结束后，我在迈雅的带领下跟随图尔巩率领的芬国昐家族残部返回阿门洲，我也由战时的勤务兵转变成为了隶属于王室名下的侍从官，受任于教坊司。后来我有幸得到了升迁机会，入职宫廷，服务于宫中显贵，两年以后又遭遇降职，再次返回教坊司担任旧职。我想成为侍从官并不是诺多子女最为热衷的前程，为此我的晋升颇为顺利；同时教坊司几乎不是他们愿意为之投入光阴的地方，在诺多人口番长一倍的时候教坊司竟还为我保留着原先的位置也并非不可思议。可以说，在教坊司我几乎度过了我在阿门洲的全部年月。  
阿门洲是同贝尔兰大陆完全不同的光景，也许曾经来自阿门洲的诺多或者泰勒瑞已经将这里——现在是那里了——的风光介绍到了贝尔兰，我在此不多赘述。如果我在完成了这本书后还有余力，真的如传言中的一般摸索到了写作的诀窍，那我也许会写一本书，也许就叫做《阿门洲埃尔达风俗考》吧，不过那是后话。这也许是第一本专程介绍诺多王室对于族人的特殊刑罚的书籍。埃尔达对族人的最高刑罚为死刑，但在至高王图尔巩于愤怒之战后的族内审判中对费艾诺家族的“战犯”进行“发配教坊司”的判决后，有些神官和学者，甚至包括我，对此持保留态度。据史学家分析，至高王图尔巩设此判决的初衷仍旧是为量刑公正。对于诺多内战中的大量死伤，王室认为埃尔达此前并无法律适用，特别是适用于直接挑起战端的王族成员，如果将其诺多内战与普通仇杀等同对待、量刑上不明示分别显然不妥，加上此前曼威借伊昂威之口所言的禁令“禁止将战乱带往维林诺”也时刻约束着诺多王室，直接剥夺性命的处决便并不被图尔巩视作可用的手段。为此，王室发明了一种新的刑罚，远不及死刑血腥，却比死刑残酷更甚。在“发配教坊司”的判处中，“战犯”旧有的身份、地位被置换成了王室权威下承受苦役的客体，“教坊司”也由原来双圣树时代负责操持庆典文艺的机构逐渐演变出了更多的文化含义。也许正如有些神官所言，米尔寇将黑暗带到了世间，此后，世间无处不沾染祂的影子。


	2. 一 开苞 上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双梅被图尔巩发配教坊司。  
> “我”是一个教坊司的仆役，一个亲历者，一个对皇室的反思虚弱而不彻底的封建精灵

一 开苞

我决定从故事的开始讲起。  
诺多族重新登陆阿门洲，维拉对诺多出走下了最终判决。众神之首曼威通过祂的传令官伊昂威发表了一段关于埃尔达的过去与未来的演说，其中最重要的一部分记载如下：

“维拉的罪行由维拉裁决。如今那位黑暗大敌已经得到了处置，那么首生子女的事情也应当得到公正的审判。诺多和泰勒瑞、辛达部族之间的事情由几位部族的最高首领商议，诺多族内的事情由诺多的王进行裁决，保证埃尔达法律的尊严。福佑之地仍旧维持着福佑之地的光辉，曾经前所未有的战争与动荡此后也不再造访。”

诸神明确要求诺多至高王处理族内纷争，禁止诺多族将在贝尔兰曾经发生过的种种内战带往阿门洲。在诺多族的纷争里，费艾诺家族的衰落几乎不可避免了。费艾早已经死亡，他由费诺里安长期带领的残部在诺多登陆阿门洲以后便由至高王下令解散，对于士卒的杀亲之过既往不咎，而要求几位首领被一路羁押至提里安，承担起他们身为首领应负的责任。在费艾诺军队解散后，芬国昐家族的军队也失去了继续存在的正当理由，它的解散和重组几乎也是必然的事情。就在我随部队驻扎阿门洲的第五十九天——我至今还是习惯将其称之为“驻扎”！准确而言是落户；正如对于日期，老人习惯称之为“太阳日”，以和旧历区别，而我这一代的诺多从一开始就习惯称之为“天”——我正式被我的长官阿雅诺（Ahyano）阁下解除军中职务，改到隶属于王室内侍机构下的教坊司任职。教坊司也由曾经专办节庆祭典、迎宾奏乐的礼仪机构成了由金花领主和涌泉领主直接负责、其内容涵盖一切迎宾活动的声色场所。在教坊司供职的专员除了乐官一类的旧有职岗外，还新设了营妓，其职务类似贝尔兰时期的军妓，都是对犯了罪的昆第的处罚，只是比那严肃、正规得多，绝不是什么一次性的差事，被发配者也不是流亡的庶民，全是曾经的显达尊贵。我从前线来到这种地方，一时间有点无所适从。

那天午前，在我清扫过大厅并且给地板打上最后一层蜡后，我的管事找到我，交代给我任务，说是宫中对首级战犯进行了“发配教坊司”的判决，要求司中直接经手营妓生活管理的次级侍从前往宫中协助战犯的迁置工作，也正是那天起提里安宫廷多了身处营妓地位的王子。具体而言，他们是让我和萨诺（Sano）去宫廷里侍候至高王图尔巩对费艾诺家族的梅斯洛斯和梅格洛尔的开苞。萨诺是贝尔兰时期追随图尔巩的辛达昆第，个子在辛达昆第里算高的，听说从小和家人在树林里渔猎，后来魔苟斯毁了他们的村落，他便投奔了附近的诺多部队，此后一直住在图尔巩的领地，随军迁徙至维林诺后被分配至和我共事的岗职。梅斯洛斯和梅格洛尔两个王子的判决和他们的手下一样，都是充教坊司，只是在送去教坊司接受专门侍客指导之前，由至高王图尔巩亲自开苞。  
“你听说过梅格洛尔唱的《哀思组曲》吗？”管事问我。  
我摇摇头。（正如我在很可能被读者跳过的序言中提到的那样）我生得晚，几乎是在战时长大的，曾经沐浴着整块阿门洲的荣光和欢乐并不是我的记忆。我只听说过梅格洛尔在成为一位追随父亲的刽子手前曾以诗歌闻名提里安城，但这首歌我从不知晓。  
“那是很早的时候了，在费艾诺家族搬往弗米诺斯、先王芬国昐掌权以前。在一次春季的首次祭典上，为纪念提灯时代，还有先驱在中洲经历过的路途艰险，以及歌颂昆第，歌颂一如伊露维塔的造物……总之，那是一首旧时的歌曲了，很长，只有祭典才用。”果然，我想。  
“在组曲的第五首……”他接着说道，“我不会记错，因为我年少的时候尤为喜爱他。但……”他很轻地摇了一下头，眼里闪过了一种我不理解的神情，仿佛有点犹豫，又仿佛在痛恨这种莫名而来的犹豫，但时间太短了，我至今也不确定那到底是怎样一种情绪，“现在不要再对其他的昆第说了吧。”  
我点点头，保证我不会说给任何人。即便是如今将其写入书中，也并未提起他的名字。  
“正如我所说，那首歌是纪念先人，歌颂神明的歌曲，内容也是肃穆而古雅的内容，一般只有春之祭典才会唱起。但是当年玛卡劳瑞唱了那种事——”见我还没反应过来，他又道，“唱男欢女爱！草坪上的、树林里的……日月升起之前的交合之事！  
“那时候固然没有一个敢当众说他淫贱的，但是背后里对此说三道四的，不光提里安，连沃玛尔都有很多——毕竟歌词就是……就是那样的，不是吗？当时提里安城到处都在说，致力于跻身宫廷的乐官诗人摒弃低俗、追逐高雅，而二皇子却将淫词艳曲当作时尚，真不知道他是本性如此还是费艾诺疏于管教。还有很多素来看不上他的梵雅乐师说提里安的造诣也不过如此了，这种不入流的内容要是放在随便哪个歌者身上一定会被鄙视和贬低，而这事发生在皇子身上时却偏偏得来众多褒奖。  
“当年他可是唯一的‘二皇子’：尽管芬威大王还没有让位，他的两个儿子，芬国昐与费艾诺，那时已经接手政事接手了很多年月，争权争到剑拔弩张的地步，也各算半个‘王’吧——虽然这么说完全是在无视芬威的地位，但是大家都知道新的至高权威不是从芬国昐手中就是从费艾诺手中诞生，早就没谁再喊他们皇子了，几乎等同于争夺王冠的新王。费艾诺总归是芬威大王的嫡长子，那时的诺多如果必然要提前从两者中挑出一个来尊为国王，那到底还是选择费艾诺的多些。我想甚至没有哪个不会觉得费艾诺不能继承芬威头上那顶皇冠的。所以我们说“大皇子”——也叫“王储”，和“二皇子”、“三皇子”都是在说嫡系家族的那几个王子。那时候有谁又能想到今天的费诺里安竟会沦落到这般境地呢？真想不到当年的二皇子竟然真的要给达官显贵卖笑，当众歌唱真正的淫词艳曲了。”  
对于他的感叹我当初并没有太多的共情，也并未从中感觉到某种值得玩味的戏剧张力。我不喜欢费诺里安，和所有效力于芬国昐家族的埃尔达一样，把威胁到芬国昐家族统治的敌人视作为自己的敌人，视作遵循王命奋力铲除的对象，但也并不比别的士兵更讨厌他们。我的不喜欢仅仅是出于一个勤务兵对王室的义务——一个二等勤务兵的义务——维拉知道我为了在领口多缀上一颗代表着军衔的钻石费了多大的力气！只是战争结束了，似乎也不再有埃尔达真的关注这点。他们仿佛生活恢复到了旧时，放下了武器，埋葬了亲人，继续过着曾经在双圣树的光辉下所过的岁月。可是我不一样，我是从战争里长大的孩子。我也没有亲人。我身为一个勤务兵，从未真的背负着弓箭或是刀枪随王上直面敌人进行厮杀，连对费诺里安的印象都是遥远而模糊的。我甚至对他们长什么样子都不算好奇，只知道如果是王子的话，那恐怕身型容貌都是出色的，这么看倒也适合发配教坊司充当营妓，也仅此而已了。  
过了午时，我用过了一点午餐后就随萨诺和其他几位接受临时调遣的打杂仆役乘马前往皇宫。皇宫里负责相关事务的管事接待了我们，交代了下午仪式上的安排。不知是为了礼仪还是为了虚荣，这些侍从又准备了一些茶点。为了礼貌，我仍旧用了一点，尽管它们的味道在饱腹的前提下并不算有吸引力，而现在想来这种安排不过是同那繁缛的宫廷礼节一样高傲虚伪。萨诺没有用点心，对此什么话也没有说。  
“这种场合，还是教坊司的人来比较妥帖。”最后，皇宫的管事这样说，语气里透露出某种反复权衡后的轻松来。  
那时候我还没有勇气当面将我从这句话里体会到的不快说出口，只是在呈上来的水碗里洗干净手，点点头，行过礼就走了，试图忘记这种不留心的措辞背后所潜藏着的傲慢和轻蔑。也许没有服侍过皇族，可我也是服侍过将军的官兵，我那时想。  
我进到举行开苞仪式的房间内，发现房间没有我想象的那样大，摆了两张简便的床铺，台面上摆有各种所需的物品。房间的尽头是一扇门，连着另一间屋。听说那里正有专门的仆役将费诺里安清洗干净。由于隔声屏障，对比隔壁发生的事情我什么都听不见，也不知道清洗的进度如何。我扫了一眼架子，各种水盆和瓶罐都是干净的。为了谨慎起见，我仍旧用火燎过一遍所有的剃刀，然后用袖箍将袖子扎好绑在大臂上，再次彻底清洗干净了手和小臂，时刻等候着隔壁的事情结束后我的工作正式开始。大约过了一刻钟左右的时间，房间尽头的门开了，方才筑起的隔声屏障一同消去。只见两位最为年长的费诺里安被金属箍子缚住手脚，负责清洗的仆役一头一尾地将他们依次抬了过来，像抬牲畜似的。  
当时这两位王子给我的印象并没有传闻中的那种美貌绝伦。他们经过长久的羁押，以及刚刚的灌肠和冲洗，身上的皮肤没有太多的血色，半干的长发凌乱地披散着，盖住了一部分的面孔，光看剩下的面孔我就能想象出他们扭曲而绝望的表情。他们的口中各有一副口枷。口枷是金属打成的，样式也像极了精制的马嚼子，由几乎失去血色的唇衔着，两端的皮带牢牢地拴在了脑后。终于，两位王子被面朝下地放在了床铺上。侍从拉起他们手腕上的铐子，将其举过头顶，连接在床头中央，脚腕上的铐子也同样被固定妥当。  
这时，我快速地打量了一遍他们：当平放在床上后，梅斯洛斯身量就显了出来。我方才见他被两名仆役抬起的模样，以为他没有传言中的那般高大，结果现在看来，他原比我想象得还高一些，我也算明白了“麦提莫”的称呼并非徒有其名——他的骨骼就生得极为匀称，充满了力与美，只是在长久的生活中肌肉的饱满形态已被消磨得不复存在，皮肤也失去了健康美好的光泽。除了伤疤以外，他的身上果真有传闻中的那种伤痕。他的左手很大，于是右臂上的残缺就显得更加突兀。为此，他那副铐子的右端是特制的，紧紧地箍着小臂的前端，几乎陷进了肉里。相比之下，梅格洛尔的身体显得更加完整，虽然也有疤痕，但并不比我先前服侍的长官更多些。和索伦留下的诅咒不同，这些伤都是能长好的伤。  
我站在两张床的中间，拿起了柜架上的梳子，开始为刚刚洗净的准营妓进行开苞仪式前初步的整理。我负责梅斯洛斯，萨诺负责梅格罗尔。我握起梅斯洛斯的头发，用吸水的织物将其一绺绺擦干，然后梳通，再抹上发油。梅斯洛斯全程很安静，没有任何反应，仿佛我所处理的不是他的躯体而是什么别的东西。我在转身从柜架上取用不用类型的梳具时余光看到了梅格罗尔，他不时绷紧身体，在萨诺拉扯他的头发时随力的方向略动一下头颅，此外再无任何动作。梅斯洛斯的头发很干，又凌乱，偏偏还长得茂盛且长，整好它费了好一段时间。当卷发的光泽和弧度逐渐恢复的时候，我几乎有点难以相信刚才的那头乱发竟也属于费诺家族的王子，那真的连我所接触过的任何一位营妓乐师的身份都不相称了。这时一名传令官来到门口，说至高王陛下还有半个小时就到，于是我加快了手上的动作，吩咐候在一旁的仆役将用过的毛巾换下去，然后端着清洁用的器具，准备辅佐我进行下一步工作。我没有注意另一旁萨诺的情况如何，大概梅格洛尔的进度也差不多吧。  
我将宫中备好的油膏涂在梅斯洛斯背面的皮肤上，从足部一直涂到指尖，按压着来回涂抹，让干燥的皮肤将油膏吃进去，再涂抹第二次。为了加快速度赶在图尔巩王驾到以前准备妥当，我的手上也加大了力度，好促进皮肤下的血液循环，以便加快其达到可以呈给至高王享用的质感的速度，直到梅斯洛斯苍白的皮肤泛着一层散发着香味油光，微微发红。然后我又取了一点油膏抹在了臀缝。在我指尖接触到那里的时候，梅斯洛斯的身体绷紧了一刻，好似对此很不自在的样子。往常在教坊司上工时，我总归要说上一句半句的安抚话，可这是再宫廷，身边还有宫中的管事、侍从和杂役，眼前的费诺里安又是首要战犯的身份，我觉得我还是不说任何话的好。我在梅斯洛斯的臀间涂抹了厚厚一层乳白色的油膏，直到油膏被体温融化，颜色变浅，逐渐浅至透明，我一手扳开他的臀，一手用刮刀将潜藏其间的细毛去除，再用干净的织物把刀和皮肤擦净，反复操作直到那里完全没有肉眼可见的毛发为止。为了确认效果，我用手指抚摩了两次，保证那里除了皮肤自然的纹理与褶皱以外没有任何感觉。然后我拿起棉棒，蘸取了一点开拓用的油，顺着臀缝反复涂抹以后，就着已经被体温温暖过的残余油脂缓缓地压入他的体内。他的身体抗拒着异物的侵入，我能够感觉到推进过程中绷紧的肌肉对棉棒施加的阻力，然而最终一点点地，他接纳了它，将它完全的容纳了进去。然后我拿起一张特制的软布，盖上他的身体，将浮在皮肤表面还未渗透进去的油膏全部擦除干净。  
“尝试放松一些。”萨诺不着感情的声音从一旁传来。我听到了一点梅格洛尔的闷哼声，还有肉体摩擦床铺的声音。“放松，否则容易受伤。”萨诺又说。我忍不住回过身朝那边望去一眼，只见梅格洛尔的身体不住地颤抖着，绷紧着臀，原先平整的床铺上也多了许多崎岖的褶皱。  
怪不得萨诺无从下手，我想，只是见其挣动得这样剧烈，难道费诺家族的二皇子竟是处子之身吗？我有些惊讶。在贝尔兰行军的时代，先前维林诺精灵关于情事的规矩全被打破了，情爱或者性爱发生在同性之间也逐渐成为了被军营默许的事情，尤其是将军、统帅这些位高者，和同性交欢的事情并不新鲜，甚至因为军营里的女性昆第数量稀少，和同性相互慰藉才是他们的常态。真是难以想象梅格洛尔竟然这般抗拒对于后庭的扩张，我不禁替他担心起来，等到了开苞仪式的时候他又该怎么应对才好？我又低头看了一眼梅斯洛斯，他除了微弱地动了动以外，还是没有太多的反应。这种情形下即便是牵挂着他的弟弟，又能怎样呢？我那时想，即便是牵挂，也实在是没有多大的用处，毕竟他连自己的身体都保护不了，更何况操心别的了。  
接着我和一名侍从把梅斯洛斯翻过身，对正面的身体进行和刚才同样的步骤，给他的身体涂好润肤用的油脂，剃除他前端的毛发。梅斯洛斯的眼睛平静地望着天花板，没有额外的配合，亦没有做出抗拒之态，仅仅在我触碰他身体的某些部位时绷紧身体，呼吸声也加重了一点，除此之外再无更多的反应了。梅格洛尔显然比他敏感得多，我一直听见身侧不时有细碎的呻吟传来。  
在传令官正式前来通报以后，很快，图尔巩来了。


	3. 二 开苞 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 图尔巩鞭笞并强暴双梅。

屋门从两侧无声地打开。最先出现的是图尔巩的礼仪官们：只见十名身着轻型甲胄、配有长刀短剑及装饰性护盾的卫兵分开站成两列为王上开路，接着是四名衣着光鲜、首饰锃亮的仆从，手持托盘与水盆，无声地走至床边，垂首站立。再之后是少年少女各两名，衣着相比之下简朴了许多，但发式也是为最高礼节而设的款式，额间另缠有银色镶钻的绒布作装饰。接着至高王图尔贡进来了，身着白色的绣金长袍，身后披着深蓝色的银面皮草披风，手握权杖，左右跟着两名金发的长袍祭司。先前进来待命的礼仪官们整齐地对他行礼。我也垂着手站着，同身边的埃尔达们一样对其低头行礼。礼毕，我直起身，这时一位金发的主祭司开始宣读王上今早在圆桌会议下达的判决书。我仍旧和其他同事一道垂着目光，安静地站立不动，仍旧没有真正看到至高王的面庞。  
阿门洲的礼仪规矩繁多，从泰勒瑞到提里安再到沃玛尔，其繁缛程度依次增加。居住在提里安的诺多刻薄居住在沃玛尔的梵雅规矩太多又太不切实际，说“好似‘虔诚’就是往身上不断累加重重枷锁，没能博得维拉的欢心，倒是自己感动了自己”，却不知自己并不真的比他们更强些。至少梵雅还有一个为天神效力的由头作动力，而提里安的诺多不过是为了上面的贵族同下面的庶民区分得更开些就推行了这一切礼法规章，甚至忘了最初伊露维塔造下首生子女的时候大家都是一样的昆第。从前在贝尔兰行军的时候，军中等级自然森严，我在正式加入军籍以前也曾经为此动过前往辛达部族安身的心，但最终碍于连年加紧的战事作罢。等我到了提里安再回想其军中的那些规矩，真觉得先人所言诚不欺我，那些在我原来看起来严苛的日常规范还是根据战时的特殊情况放宽过的了，“只能堪堪维护最基本的上下秩序”。提里安皇宫里的规矩才真叫严格，从衣着配饰到吃穿用度无不讲究，连头衔只差一级的杂役喝水用的杯子都不是一个档次。在提里安皇宫，除了某些特殊的场合以外直接盯着至高王看都能算是僭越的罪过。而且维林诺离先时地战乱远了，似乎也没什么可以破例的道理。  
梵雅血统的祭司念的公文内容很长，比我印象里今早各处通告的至高王决议还长，也不知道他们又额外添加了什么内容，古老的造句方式也让我一时间难以完全理解公文的全部含义。那也许是一种同昆雅语不大一样的语言，曾被古早的埃尔达用于和诸神交谈。我站在原地，略微出神，却仍旧不得不摆出一副用心聆听的模样。时光过得很慢，我试图从余光中看至高王图尔巩。倒也并非是我的好奇心不分场合地旺盛，毕竟，实话说，像图尔巩那个身份地位的贵族——全维林诺诺多的君王，他的形容气质是那样的光华灿烂，只要他跨入你的视野，便着实很难从中忽略。哪怕在我的余光中只有模模糊糊的一道身影，我所感觉到的仍旧是威严而美善的印象。图尔巩额间配着红色的石榴石额冠，双眼在珠宝的光泽下熠熠生辉，整张面孔都倒映着其光焰。那仿佛就是我的臆想里一位至高王应该有的美。  
宣读结束后，图尔巩优雅而不失尊严地抬起手，示意祭司退下，并说道：“今日，我——诺洛芬威之子，图茹卡诺——维林诺第三任诺多至高王，正式将麦提莫•奈雅芬威、玛卡劳瑞•卡纳芬威从芬威家族中除名，今后提里安也不再以父名对其相称。”  
在一个庄严而悲伤的停顿过后，图尔巩下令：“仪式开始。”  
“仪式开始。”站在最前面的传令官喊道。  
一名图尔贡的侍从官恭敬地为他呈上手中的托盘，托盘上摆着一根马鞭。  
图尔巩拾起了那根马鞭，向着费诺里安走去，最终停在了梅斯洛斯的床前。他那双美丽的眼睛垂了下来，看着梅斯洛斯，就像在看围场上被猎犬叼来的野雁。然后那双眼好像缓缓地笑了起来，闪烁着一种隐秘的、克制的，但又是炙烈的、庄严的复仇火焰。那一瞬间我感到有一点害怕，还有一点恶心。不过当时那种感觉非常模糊，我放纵它一闪而过，直到乘马随士兵羁押费诺里安回到教坊司时才一点点地重现了来——合格的侍从官不能在服侍主人时外露情绪，为了保证这点，通常的做法一向将本质的灵魂从当下情景里抽离，只留下一个功能性的灵魂就足够了。  
图尔贡将马鞭曲起，刮擦着梅斯洛斯的皮肤。和身着华服的至高王截然相反，梅斯洛斯通体赤裸，皮肤上的黑色疤痕格外扎眼，好似他真的已经不再是和至高王同族的亲属了，而仅仅是一只被俘在地的兽。一旁的梅格洛尔看着他们，露出惊惶不安的神色。准确而言，两个费诺里安都有惊慌之态。只是梅斯洛斯紧闭着眼，一副绝望而决绝的神情。  
“我将用这根鞭子抽打你。”图尔巩说道，“你将于我身下挨下十记鞭打，以示服从。”梅斯洛斯一声不吭。  
图尔巩也全然没有等待回应的意思。他抖动手腕，将鞭梢抽上梅斯洛斯的大腿。眼看着一记红痕赫然显现，我不禁为之心惊。梅格洛尔发出了一点呻吟声。  
“不要急，玛卡劳瑞。会轮到你。”图尔巩说。  
梅格洛尔再度绝望地呻吟一声，声音微弱，但是透出的那种情感令我的心为之一颤。事后我才发觉，原来我从那时起已经开始可怜起他们了。  
“玛卡劳瑞，保持安静。我将在麦提莫身上鞭打二十下。”图尔巩开口道，“再叫一声，三十下。”  
于是梅格洛尔安静了。屋内只剩下鞭子打在皮肉上的声响和梅斯洛斯逐渐加重的喘息声。随着一道又一道的红痕叠加在梅斯洛斯的臀部和双腿间，他的身体也开始不住地随着鞭子的落下而绷紧、颤抖。  
“换一面。”完成了十记鞭打后，图尔巩下令道。这时梅斯洛斯的背面已经满是红痕了。  
我上前，和另一位侍从将梅斯洛斯的身体翻转过来，令其正面对着至高王。当梅斯洛斯受了伤的皮肤贴到床单时，他的身体又是一颤。几乎就在我和另一位侍从刚刚离开梅斯洛斯的身体时，图尔贡的鞭子再度落到了梅斯洛斯的胸膛。  
在数下鞭打后，梅斯洛斯睁开眼，扭曲的眉下一双灰色的眼睛盯着图尔巩，露出阴鸷而疲惫的光。图尔贡看着他。  
“好好看着。”图尔贡说，“看着我是怎么打你的。”  
说着，图尔巩再度挥动鞭子，直接抽在了一道被打至开裂的伤口上。梅斯洛斯在床上扭动了一下，发出一点闷哼声。  
图尔巩又抽了一鞭，继续叠加在上面。梅斯洛斯绷紧身体在鞭下扭动、颤抖着，发出了一声更大的呻吟。好在接下来图尔巩的鞭子没有继续往上叠加，否则我真不知道后续带梅斯洛斯回到教坊司后该怎么帮他处理这样惨痛的由亲族造成的伤口。  
图尔巩结结实实地用皮鞭在梅斯洛斯身上抽完了剩余的几下。此时梅斯洛斯已经不住地颤抖，浑身像是脱了力般仰面躺在床上。他急促地喘息着，一双失了焦的灰色眼睛空空地望着天花板，头发被脸上的汗，兴许也有泪，粘黏在面颊上，再度显得狼狈不堪了。  
接着，图尔巩转向了梅格洛尔。  
梅格洛尔方才不断加剧的颤抖的呼吸已然平息了下来，安静地绷紧身体，等待着鞭子打在自己身上。图尔巩弯折了鞭子，顺着梅格洛尔的脊背向下，一直划到臀缝，轻轻顶了一下在插后穴里的棉棒，梅格洛尔颤动一下。  
接着图尔巩轮起手臂，朝梅格洛尔的臀缝抽了一鞭。一声清响。梅格洛尔闷哼一声。  
接着，图尔巩将鞭子打到了梅格洛尔的臀部和大腿上。梅格洛尔绷紧了身体，在鞭笞下呻吟得逐渐凄切起来。也许是受了梅格洛尔方才的教训，梅斯洛斯安静地喘息着，双眼望着天花板一动不动，被迫并起的双手攥紧悬了床头的锁链。当最后一记鞭子落在了梅格洛尔的后背时，梅格洛尔呻吟一声，身体颤抖着，脚尖也微微蜷缩。尽管再无鞭子落下，梅格洛尔的躯体仍旧控制不住地发着抖，沉重的喘息声和他哥哥的和在一起。  
“痛吗？”图尔巩把鞭子弯起，轻轻触碰着梅格洛尔后背最深的一道伤口。梅格洛尔毫无防备，猛地打了个颤，高声尖叫起来。  
“痛吗？”图尔巩又问。梅格洛尔轻轻地回应了他一声鼻音。  
“我怜惜你的伤痕。”图尔巩将鞭子举起，递给赶来的侍从官，看着梅格洛尔说道，“这一次我从背后上你。”  
图尔巩抬起手，示意我和萨诺把束着梅格洛尔脚腕的锁链松开，调整他的姿势。图尔贡没有开口，他清晰的意念直接传至了我的脑海，几乎像是一股迅猛的洪流一样侵入到了我的精神世界，那一刻我便立即知道了他意图为何。我上前，松开了梅格洛尔脚腕处的镣铐。他的脚踝很凉，足部也是，可能比刚洗刷抬到这里时更凉，也许是太过于紧张的缘故，也许是源于他饱受鞭笞的躯体。萨诺将他的膝部向前折起，将臀部彻底献给图尔巩进行初夜权的使用。这一次，梅格洛尔没有反抗。  
图尔巩解下了他的披肩，将其递给服侍他的侍从，又解下了他的外袍，连同腰带一起递给另一个。然后他上了床，撩起袍子，将裤子往下褪了些许，然后拔下了一直塞在梅格洛尔臀部的棉棒。我可以想象梅格洛尔一直被撑开的后穴在他双目的注视下一开一合的样子。图尔贡扶着梅格洛尔的腰肢，压了上去。  
在被顶入的时候梅格洛尔发出了一声极小的鼻音，接着他的声音不断加大，最后随着愈来愈激烈的肉体的冲撞，变成了一种近似哽咽的悲鸣。图尔巩持续地冲撞着他，碾压着其饱受折磨的臀部。那该有多疼啊。梅格洛尔明显的挣动了几下，试图挣开图尔巩的控制，拴着他双腕的链条被他晃得铮铮作响。然而图尔贡一把抓起梅格洛尔的头发将其用力向后扯着，制约了其上半身的挣动，并且强迫他仰起脸来。在吊灯明亮的光线下，我从他的脸上看到了清晰的泪痕。梅格洛尔不住地抽噎。最后图尔巩发泄在了梅格洛尔的体内。随后他起身，用萨诺递给他的手帕擦干净了自己的身体，然后下了床，来到梅斯洛斯身边。  
“你可看到我是怎样拥有你弟弟的了？”图尔巩问。  
梅斯洛斯盯着他，眉头紧皱，略有涣散的目光里竟然仍旧透着某种令在场者为之惊奇的愤恨与嫌恶。图尔巩对这样的表示无动于衷，示意我讲他的脚踝从锁链中释放。那一刻我有些疑虑梅斯洛斯是否会突然做出什么僭越之举，但图尔巩是那样的坚定而平静，我也就一刻没有耽搁，遵从了他的命令。梅斯洛斯的脚腕和他弟弟的一样冰凉。他没有任何举动，安静地等我打开他的束缚。  
图尔巩上了床，扳住梅斯洛斯的膝头，试图分开双腿。梅斯洛斯绷紧腿，不为之妥协。图尔巩的手上加大了力度，梅斯洛斯便松了力气，却在下一刻出其不意地再度突然使力，用膝盖顶向图尔巩。图尔巩躲开了。他的姿势毕竟更远比梅斯洛斯方便，便一把推起梅斯洛斯的膝盖，将其向上叠起，梅斯洛斯无法动作，后背的伤口狠狠摩擦着床铺，发出一声痛呼。图尔巩将其臀缝里容纳的棉棒抽出，然后转身正对着他身体，攥住了梅斯洛斯的脚踝，直接插入他翕动着的后薛。梅斯洛斯痛苦地呻吟着。图尔巩握紧他的脚踝，来回插弄着他，托起他的臀，将他一次次地朝着床铺的方向压去。梅斯洛斯的肢体痉挛着，不住发出变了调的呻吟。锁链在他头顶发出一阵阵不规则的响动。任谁也可以想见他到底在忍受着怎样的痛苦了。  
“省些力气吧。你本不必这样痛苦。”图尔巩凑近他的耳朵，说道。他手上的力气并没有减弱，反而随着冲刺速度的加快增加了几分。  
梅斯洛斯的呻吟几乎成为嘶吼。突然之间，他的呻吟渐渐小了下去，很快没了声音。这时，我听到了梅格洛尔的啜泣声，拼命压抑着的声音断断续续，时不时伴有一声微弱的哽咽，显得格外凄凉。我不禁开始担心起来梅斯洛斯起来。哪怕我再将自己抽离于贵族们的仪式，我也做不到真的忽视一个活生生的昆第在我面前就这样失去了意识。但在整间房间内我没有察觉到任何灵魂脱离肉体的气息，亦不相信梅斯洛斯就会这样轻易地放弃躯壳，回归曼督斯。想必他只是在剧痛中晕厥了，我想。  
图尔巩仍旧继续着他的仪式。下人们安静地伫立着，包括我在内，没有一个动的。至高王紧紧贴合着梅斯洛斯的身体，周身散发着一种在场所有的昆第都为之惊悸的热力。他低下头，咬向梅斯洛斯的脖颈，同时他的意念抓住梅斯洛斯的不放，如果一只巨大的枭将其从意识之海里拖出，扔回现实。终于，房间里又响起了梅斯洛斯带着一丝沙哑的哀鸣。周围的下人们仍旧没有任何举动。  
等仪式结束了，我和萨诺，还有其他从教坊司而来的仆从、仆役带着梅斯洛斯和梅格洛尔返回教坊司，进行他们的安置工作时，如何将他们装入马车成了我们的难题。我们原本考虑到了开苞仪式中的种种将会致使他们的身体不便骑马，于是备了马车，可是即便是乘坐马车，对于伤情严重的两位费诺里安也不是简单的事情。宫里的管事提议把他们用药剂弄晕了抬走装入马车，但是考虑到他们的伤势，直接服用那种药剂并不是最好的办法。最后我们决定让他们侧躺在马车车厢的座位上，然后用绳索固定身体。开始的时候，我仍旧可以听到他们微弱的呻吟。很快，他们双双安静了下来，不知是晕厥了过去还是在疲惫与颠簸中入了梦。


End file.
